


I Wouldn't Normally Do This Kind of Thing

by Mireille



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash_minis, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: In a lot of ways, this was just like Kate.





	I Wouldn't Normally Do This Kind of Thing

This wasn't like Kate. 

In a lot of ways, of course, it was _just_ like her. She'd gone to a bar, she'd wound up saying entirely too much to a complete stranger--and how come it was so much easier to talk to someone she didn't know?--she'd decided they were worth getting to know better just because they didn't seem at ease in the bar either and had avoided making cracks about handcuffs when she said she was a cop. Just like she'd done a dozen times before. 

It was just like her to take them home, too, because she was lonely, and they were interesting, and seemed to find Kate attractive, and she hadn't quite stopped hoping that was something that could be nurtured into something else. Something better, something stronger. That was nothing new. She'd been looking for that since high school; the better the rest of her life was, the more she wanted someone to share it with. 

What was different was that last night, she'd gone across town to do her drinking, so that none of the guys from work would see her going into a lesbian bar. She got enough crap from some of them just for being female. What was different was that last night, the dark-haired, dark-eyed, interesting person who'd agreed to come home with her was a woman called Jenny, who had a sweet, sad smile and a sharp sense of humor, and that wasn't like Kate at all. 

Not _often_ , anyway.

Jenny taught computer science in some high school somewhere--which, she'd said, was probably more interesting than Kate would expect, and Kate had laughed and told her that being a cop was probably less interesting than she would expect, and it had felt, for a while, like there was a real connection being made there. 

Jenny didn't live in L.A., and she couldn't relocate until she took care of some family issues--not that Kate had asked her to move in with her, or anything; Jenny had been the one to bring it up, in the context of not being crazy about the town she was living in. Well, Kate understood family stuff. She sympathized. She was good at sympathizing. She'd had to learn how to be, because some of the Neanderthals she worked with had the idea that the second X chromosome made her automatically better at dealing with tearful victims. 

She was good enough at sympathizing that it really shouldn't have surprised her that Jenny started to cry--not sobbing, not breaking down, just a glimmer of moisture on her cheeks--and told her a very abbreviated version of what had sent her to a bar in Los Angeles: something bad had happened, something she didn't want to talk about--which had Kate's cop-instincts on alert; and along with that, or in addition to that, the guy she'd been dating turned out to be completely not who she'd expected. 

Oh, did Kate know _that_ one inside out. 

Things were obviously not getting anywhere with this one. Too much baggage, too many hang-ups, and something in her voice that made Kate wonder how ex- the ex-boyfriend was. 

So she opened a bottle of wine and turned off the stereo and sat on her couch with her feet tucked under her and listened, and tried to give reasonably good advice, and pretended that she wasn't at all disappointed that she'd once again picked the wrong person to be interested in. She didn't pretend well enough to stop Jenny apologizing, but she couldn't quite bring herself to mind that. She wasn't a saint. 

But when Jenny got up to go, Kate blithely ignored the logical idea that she might have had a hotel room somewhere in town, and suggested that she stay there for the night. She even volunteered to take the couch, though she gave in quickly when Jenny was still willing to share the bed. 

Like she said, she wasn't a saint. And she didn't normally do things like this, but maybe a change would do her some good.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
